


Come Home

by Loonywoif (Sunsinger)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluffy, Greg is having a slight breakdown, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-30
Updated: 2004-07-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12798255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsinger/pseuds/Loonywoif
Summary: None





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The static was hissing and popping wildly. Greg frowned and moved over to the window. Opening it and leaning out, he heard his lover breathing. 

 

"Ok, I can hear you clear as a bell, Gil." 

 

"Good. How are my children coming along? Have they torn apart the lab yet?" Gil asked. 

 

"Almost. That was wrong of you, though." Greg shok his head at the thought of what Gil had done. 

 

"What?" In the background cheering almost blanked out Gil's voice. "...can handle it." 

 

"Sara's giving him hell. Nick finds it somewhat humorous. The evidence pointed to Ellie Rebecca Brass. Warwick is about to scream at them. It was mean, Gil. Sara even growled at me... well more than usual and I miss you, how much longer?" 

 

"Soon... look. Do something nice for him. I'll apologize later." 

 

"Yeah, ok..." 

 

"I will... Greg... I love you. Don't say it much but I do. I wanted him to get experience... don't tell anyone but I happen to know that Ecklie got a call from Tacoma PD. They're going to offer him more money and a better position. Chances are he's going to take it. So that mean we going to need a new CSI supervisor for daytime. Now do you plan to hide Warwick forever. People are going to notice. So I want him out from under me but I'm not willing to give him over to Ecklie. Night catches the most cases. So if Warwick has experience, something Ecklie never lets his guys get then they'll promote Warwick. Means less time with him but at least he can stay here." 

 

"I see... ok, then we'll let him but I'll miss..." 

 

"I know. Anything else?" 

 

"Well, that murder at the Tropicana... the con man conned the victims out of counterfeit money that they had printed up with over 30 different serial numbers. The victim was running drugs with Ellie Brass, who is shacked up with Keith Driscoll, who Brass threatened with his gun after catching Keith in a high-speed chase while Driscoll was driving Ellie's car." Greg paused for a breath before starting off again, "They had to let Driscoll go, and later there's a 444, officer shooting... the vic this time is Driscoll. Brass was knocked out. Ellie probably shot Driscoll but Brass doesn't want to say, Ecklie was there and decided to antagonize Warrick. The shooter got slide bite. He had to take Brass's badge." 

 

Greg ran his hand through his hair and switched the phone to his other ear. "Sara hung out with a Treasury agent who took over the counterfeit cases only to find out it was sting to see if the cops would take the bad money. Warwick discovered that Ellie Brass had no DNA in common with her father. Turns out another in the drug ring killed Driscoll. This place is going nuts... and you did this to our Warwick!" Greg shouted. 

 

"Ok Greg, I want you to breathe slowly. Are you in my office? There are brown paper bags... I believe on third shelf of my book case." Grissom suggested. 

 

"Gil..." Greg growled at his lover. 

 

"Hey Greg, who're you yelling to on the phone?" Warrick asked, walking into the office. 

 

"Catch." Greg threw the phone to Warwick. 

 

"Hello?" 

 

Greg closed his eyes at the despair in Warrick's voice. 

 

"When are you coming home? I need you." Warrick asked. 

 

"Right now." Gil opened the door and smiled at his lovers.


End file.
